Prostaglandins are generally known to have pharmacological actions. For example, these compounds have blood pressure lowering and antilipolytic actions, and also inhibit platelet aggregation. Therefore, prostaglandins are of value in the treatment of hypertension, thrombosis, asthma, and gastric and intestinal ulcers, for induction of labor and abortion in pregnant mammals, and for prophylaxis of arteriosclerosis.
Prostaglandins are lipid-soluble substances which are obtainable in very small quantities from various organs of animals which secrete prostaglandins endocrinally. These compounds have biological actions, for example, smooth muscle contracting action on uterine muscle, isolated small intestine, etc., hypotensive or pressor action, antilipolytic action, gastric secretion inhibitory action, central nervous system action, platelet adhesiveness decreasing action, platelet aggregation inhibitory action, antithrombotic action, and stimulant action on epithelial proliferation and keratinization.
Although prostaglandins have these useful properties, prostaglandin compounds present problems due to their chemical instability when they are to be exploited as drugs.